New Horizon
by DiamondAngel1901
Summary: What if Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were humans? this story doesn't include Bella- it has a couple of new characters that are of my own imagination. there is lots of action, fighting, drama so don't worry. this is my frst Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

First sight

**Edward Cullen's POV**

I walked down the aisle and glanced back one last time. I gave a small smile to my mom who returned it, wiping her eyes. Then, I turned around taking a deep breath. This was it. I was leaving Chicago forever, leaving my friends, my mom, my school... at least I got to go with my two brothers- Emmet and Jasper, and my two sisters- Rosalie and Alice. As I got onto the plane to Forks, I gazed up at the sunny sky. This was the last time I would see this much sun. I'd heard dad's tales about how rare it was to the sun there, how the grey clouds would blanket the sky until the darkness of the night took over. At least you could see the stars at night; here in Chicago you could barely see the darkness of the night because of all the city lights. I smiled at this thought, but my smile quickly disappeared as someone thumped me on my back.

I turned to glare at Emmet who was grinning stupidly.

"You're holding up the line bro," he said, still grinning.

Alice stood behind him trying to stifle a giggle.

I turned around and marched into the plane and showed my ticket to the air hostess.

She smiled and nodded, pointing to the right side of the plane. I smiled back and sifted down the plane aisle glancing at the numbers and letters above every seat until I found 27A.

Emmet sat n the seat next to mine and Rosalie next to him while Alice and Jasper sat on the other side of me, across the aisle. I sat back and heaved a sight. Today was going to be a long day.

Mom got remarried to some guy named James and she wanted to go travelling with him. Me and my brothers and sisters thought we were getting in the way so we were moving in with our dad, Carlisle, who was a doctor at the local hospital in a tiny town called Forks, which was in Washington.

As the plane started to move, I caught a young, maybe about 15, staring at me with a familiar expression in her eyes; attraction.

I repressed a groan and turned my eyes away. This was going to be a long plane ride.

Just as we landed onto the safe ground, Emmet groaned. I turned away from him thinking he was going to be sick because of all the things he ate, but he muttered something else,

"Well crap, there goes that baseball game I've been dying to watch."

I turned back to him with an amused expression on my face and was just about to say's something back to him when the planes intercom crackled to life.

"Please remain in your seats and keep your seatbelts fastened until the plane has officially stopped. We are now at Seattle airport. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope you have a god stay,"

And with that, the plane crackled some more before it stopped completely, just as the plane did.

I woke up in my new bedroom. It was a little bigger than my old one back in Chicago and it was designed just the same. But it wasn't the same.

Today was the first day of school and I was feeling slightly uneasy. I didn't know what these Forks people would think of us new kids.

I sighed decide to get up and get ready for school.

After a quick shower, I brushed my teeth then went downstairs to fix breakfast. By the time I finished my cereal, Emmet and Alice were up and having breakfast and Rosalie was getting ready in her room while Jasper was in the bathroom.

Once we were all ready, we went out to my, well, _our_ new car that Carlisle had bought for us, since he wouldn't be able to take us because of his work. The car was a shiny, silver Volvo in the latest design. It had a black interior and a slight tint to the windows.

I was thrilled when we got it for us because I'm car-mad.

When we finally got to school, I saw that Jasper looked horrified as he scanned the full parking lot and I realized it was because it looked like we had the shiniest, newest car at tiny school. Jasper hated attention. As soon as we parked and got out, more heads turned our way. I saw a couple of people gawp at Rosalie's beauty, Emmet's muscles, and Alice's pixie-like frame.

I rolled my eyes while Rosalie sniggered. Then we all moved forward towards the door which had a white plate stuck on it and read the word OFFICE. This school was a lot smaller than our old one back in Chicago. This school was just made up with a lot of big old houses joined together. It actually looked quite pretty.

Emmet led the way looking ridiculously like a bodyguard. As soon as we got our schedules from the reception, me and Alice went off to biology while Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper walked the other way to the senior classes.

When we walked in, all heads turned to us and all conversations stopped.

"Aah, you must be Edward and Alice Cullen. Please, take a seat, the lesson was just about to start," said the teacher cheerfully. "Oh, and I'm Mr Banner," he added.

We both murmured thanks and took our seats next to a girl with dark frizzy hair. She babbled excitedly to us for the next hour, then introduced us to Mike Newton, a friend of hers who she seemed to lust over.

I'd forgotten her name already.

The next two lesson's, trig and calculus, went by pretty much the same with people staring at us, introducing themselves and talking to us.

Then came lunch. I met my family outside the cafeteria and took a deep breath. Emmett led us into the large room looking like a ridiculous bodyguard again, then Rosalie, Jasper, Alice then me. We each picked up a tray then joined the end of the lunch queue, following Mike, and who I now remember the curly-haired girl to be called Jessica Stanley's examples. We took our food, paid, and then scanned the hall for a spare table, avoiding people's curious gazes.

"There," murmured Jasper nodding in the direction of an empty table. We followed him over and sat down, Mike and Jessica's friends joining us. We all soon got talking and Mike kept babbling about some pretty girl he saw, while the boys clapped him on his back and wolf-whistled. Jessica made a face and looked away. I chuckled and turned my looked at all the people in my new school. My gaze landed on the other side of the cafeteria.

That's when I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's POV**

I laughed with everyone else while the boys thumped Mike on his back and made stupid noises. Jessica pouted un-adorably (like, she should sooooooo get some lessons), and looked away.

That's when I noticed Edward wasn't even paying attention to the conversation going on in front of him.

Instead, he was gawping at something on the other side of the long room. That was when I caught the sight at what he was staring at.

They were all pale, one of the girl's totally bone-white. There were three boys and two girls. The first boy looked muscular, but lean with spiky black hair and shiny black eyes. He had pale skin and reminded me of Emmett. He was extremely good-looking. The second boy had floppy blonde hair, kind of like Jasper's. He had strange bluey-purple eyes in an alabaster pale face.

Then I looked at the girls and gasped.

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper turned to me questioningly. I kept my eyes locked on the girls. I heard Emmett and Jasper gasp in awe and Rosalie gasped in shock.

The youngest of the girls looked about sixteen with the same blonde hair as the boy's, except hers was more of a honey colour. She had weird but beautiful purple eyes set in a pale face.

The second girl had amazing mahogany hair that fell in waves down her to the middle of her back. She had chocolate-brown eyes with strange gold flecks in them and just like the others, she had very pale skin.

But none of the inhumanly beautiful people were the ones that truly took my breath away.

It was the last girl. She looked the oldest out of all of them, but younger than the black-haired boy. She had glossy black hair that fell in curls down to her waist. She had bone-pale skin and a figure that would make professional models cry and quit. She had pale pink lips that were now turned into a scowl as the black-haired guy threw something at her. The other boy laughed while the blond haired girl rolled her eyes and the brown-haired one sighed looking annoyed. The black-haired girls perfect eyebrows rose and then I saw her eyes.

They were an incredible melted gold colour with impossibly long black sooty lashes framing them.

She looked like a goddess, like an angel. She was so beautiful, that it hurt just to look at her.

Rosalie was glaring at her so hard that I thought lasers were going to shoot out of her eyes. Jessica and another girl who I remember was called Lauren Malory were practically going green with envy. I guess all the girls were but I wasn't paying attention to them. I pulled my eyes away from the god-like creatures and stared at Edward who was totally gawping at the black-haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to who evers reading (even if nobody is, i like talking to my self :D)**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Who are _they_?" I hissed at the fool sat next to me, who I presumed to be some guy called Tyler. He looked away from the weird pale kids who were sat on the other end of the cafeteria, and stared at me.

I wasn't used to not getting attention.

"Well?" I snapped causing him to jump out of his reverie. Everyone, including my siblings, was staring at us now.

"Oh...well, that black-haired dude, he's called Chrome and that blonde haired guy is Danero and that blonde haired girl, she's his twin sister Amethyst. The brown-haired one, she's called Serenity and the...umm...," he paused and fidgeted in his seat, trying to think of something to describe the black-haired girl. This made me want to shake him so hard that his bones would rattle. Edward was paying full attention now and I glowered at him. They never paid attention when somebody was talking about _me_.

"The...umm...the black-haired girl...she's called Topaz," he finally said.

**Edward's POV**

I stared at the boy the guy called Tyler as he tried to come up with something to describe the black-haired girl. She didn't look real. She was absolutely, inhumanly beautiful. They all were, but she was the most stunning. Rosalie glowered at me, which made me wonder mildly why she hadn't turned green with jealousy yet.

"The...umm...the black-haired girl...she's called Topaz," he finally said.

I looked back at her and so did everyone else on my table.

Suddenly, she looked up from under long lashes and her eyes seemed to smoulder. My heart beat erratically in my chest, giving me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. She looked back down as if she was used to complete strangers staring at her (which she probably was), and I felt a stab of disappointment.

_What?! I had never felt like this about ANYONE before. Before._

This was a start. Just then, the blonde-haired twins got up at the _exact _same time and moved towards the bins. The girl was so graceful that it looked like she was dancing. I could see that Alice was nearly drooling, from the corner of my eye. Even the boy was graceful. They both dumped their untouched food in the bins then went back to their table. The brown-haired girl looked at the black-haired boy and raised one of her eyebrows. It didn't look like she said anything to him but he nodded and looked at the black-haired beauty. Then, all of them stood up again, threw their uneaten lunch away (how peculiar), and walked down the side of the long cafeteria. Meanwhile, every single person in the entire room, including the lunch ladies turned to stare, gawp or glare if you were a girl and insanely jealous. I watched them walk out, as did everyone else. They were all beyond graceful.

"So, who exactly are they?" asked Alice curiously, looking back at Tyler, but it was Jessica who answered.

"They're the Diamonds. They're all adopted, but the twins are foster children. They moved here two months ago from Alaska with their adoptive dad Skye and his wife Pearl. Their dad is a surgeon at the local hospital in Seattle and their mom designs houses and stuff. The oldest one, Chrome, he's a senior, Topaz and Serenity are the juniors like us and the blonde twins, their freshman's. Their all really smart and aren't really in with the outside world," she made a face and the same lopsided pout then continued, "They also think they're too good for everyone."

"Especially Chrome," she muttered to herself.

Alice turned away and pursed her lips as not to smile. I hid my laugh by covering my mouth and pretending to cough. Just then, the bell rang and we all got up. Me and Alice had advanced English so we went to the double doors closest to us. As soon as we waved good bye to the rest of our group, Alice let out a low whistle.

"Well. That was some family huh," she grinned.

"Yes," I agreed smiling down at my favourite sister.

"They were certainly a strange bunch. And pretty," she added with an understatement. There was a hint of jealousy in her voice under the calm composure. We walked into class and there, sat at a table at the back was Topaz with her brown-haired sister Serenity. I felt a little dizzy and as soon as Alice nudged me and told me to breathe, I realized I had been holding my breath.

Suddenly, Topaz looked up at us with curious eyes and amazingly, she looked directly at me. This was the first time she had ever looked at me full on and as I looked into her smouldering gold eyes, an involuntary shiver ran up my spine. Her eyes seemed to be even more golden than when I first saw them in the cafeteria. She turned back to her sister who had glanced up at me and raised a perfect eyebrow questioningly.

Topaz looked at her, her pale pink lips moving infinitely. It didn't look like they were talking, but Serenity nodded her head at her then turned back to the front of the class, just like Topaz.

I realized me and Alice were still standing there in the doorway until Ms Cope; the English teacher bustled past us, telling us to take our seats. Through the whole lesson, I couldn't take my eyes off the angels sat at the back of the room.


End file.
